Paine Hurts
by Youko-Kokuryuuha
Summary: He took away everything she ever had. Her hopes, her bitbeast, her emotions. Now she's back for revenge. Can Kai hide his past from his fellow teammates, or will he be overcome by his worst fear?
1. Proluge

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any characters you may recognize from the show.

"..." Normal Speech

... Private Thoughts

(...) Flashback

:...: Speech Between Bit-Beast And Their Owners

- Setting Change

_Chapter1:_

The girl wandered aimlessly in the dessert, her eyes showing no emotion at all. A cargo truck pulled by. "Well hello there little missy!" the driver called with enthusiasm.

The girl turned her eyes to him and smiled. The driver gulped and drove away in full gear. They were all the same. They all feared her. No, they all feared her eyes. The emotionless look they had in them. The terror it inflicted. And it was all because of _him..._

( It was two years ago when it happened. She was at the World Championship Finals. She was skilled, but there was another whose skill surpassed her's. But she was sure victory would be her's to claim.

She had whiped her competition and it was down to the final match. She heard DJ Jazzman's voice on the intercom. "And it's the final match of the year. It's down to two contestants. The reining champion Klara and the upstart blader Kai!)

His name rung in her head as she truged on, screaming. She dug in her pockets for her long battered beyblade. Half the attack-ring was gone, the blade-base was cracked, and the weight-disk shattered. And the bit-chip, the space where her bit-beast and best friend should have been, was blank.

Tears streamed down her face as she muutered "Why? Why you Cougara? WHY!" She remembered his smirk when he defeated her. When he smashed her blade. When he took her bit-beast...

-

Tyson jumped out of bed and ran to the source of the delicious smell. There were pancakes on the stove. Kai was outside beyblade training with Rei. Max was watching T.V. And Kenny was tinkering with Dragoon.

Tyson ran over and snatched it claiming it to be his and upsetting "the chief". Kai walked in and growled. "Get your ass into gear Tyson. It's time for training."

Tyson frown and replyed simply with "No." He soon found out it wasn't such a good idea when Kai had his arms and legs pinned to the ground and Dranzer aimed at his brain, or his would be brain.

-

Klara brooded over her past and felt nothing but despair. She looked up and saw she had just exited the Desert. She soon found herself closing in on a moutain range.

Perfect. Now I can leave this cruel world and die in peace. she thought to herself. She took a step forward but stopped for a moment. The icy wind was more than she expected but she marched on.

She shrieked and waited for it to cause the last sight she hoped she would ever see, an avalanche. The wave of white fury rushed toward her and what she saw shocked her to the very core.

There it was, a snow bit-beast. The wolf looked down upon her, holwed, and lunged. For an instant Klara felt a strange mixture of awe and fear as the white wolf's black armor glimmered in the cloudless sky.

And then it exploded into particles and swirled arounded the young girl's body. She was sure she was doomed and was glad that the feelings of pain, despair, forlone would all leave and she was glad that she could never be hurt again.

But the young girl did not perish. The swirling particles had become one beam of light and were focused on her pocket and then, it disappeared. The girl reached into her pocket for her beyblade. The metallic spinning top no longer had a blank bit-chip. The blank area had been replaced by a wild, untamed wolf.

The girl smiled and whispered "I will name you Revenge. And I will finally be able to fufill my vengance on Kai. Thank You." And with those words said the girl cast away her defeated face, her forlone eyes, and her human emotions and became Paine.

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-End of the first chapter. I've gone and edited all the chapter's so everything isn't squished together, and I've taken the liberty to remove all the immature stuff I wrote at the end of the chapters. It made my feel really embarrased whenever I read it.


	2. Hostage

_Chapter2:_

"Hey, Hill! This is really great food!" Tyson said as crumbs flew from his mouth. Hillary walked over and hit Tyson on the head with the frying pan.

"Ewwww! Table maners! Keep your mouth shut when you're eating." Hillary growled. Tyson mummbled under his breath "You're worse than my mom." Hillary wacked Tyson again as he howled.

-

The girl walked up to the Hobby Store employie. "Exuse me but I need a Dark Assassin attack-ring, a ten balance wight-disk, a Snow Angel blade-base and a Metal-Weight spin-gear." she said in a deep, growly voice.

He stared, surprised that such a voice could come from such a young female. "NOW!" The employe managed a cowardly, "Yes ma'am!" and ran to find the parts.

He came back and handed the parts to Paine. She snatched them and left the money. "Keep the change." she said cheerfully, as she smiled and walked out the door.

-

Kai sat in the lobby of the local beyblade training center. He watched the amatuers battle when one of the rookies walked up to him and asked for a battle.

He shook his head, not sure the kid's blade would be able to hold on but finally agreed. Then Kai heard his favorite words, " 3, 2, 1, Let it RIP!" and they were off.

Kai's Dranzer-V landed with a thud. He was whipping the floor with him bashing him against the stadium walls. Then the kids blade shattered and split into 15 pieces.

Kai laughed but stopped. He was remembering the battle. The one battle when he had gone to far. He grimaced and picked up Dranzer. "I uh, gotta go. Something came up." He walked out the door thinking about it. It was so long ago... he thought.

-

The girl walked into the training center with a slightly psycotic look on her face. She sniffed the air for his scent. It was strong. She burst into the room expecting to find him but instead saw a bunch of starters picking up broken pieces of some trashy blade.

She walked over and described her target. "You just missed him," they said. "He left 5 minutes ago." The girl ran out of the room and out of the building in the direction he pointed out.

The boy was not lying. She could smell him as she turned the corner. I _will_ have my revenge, she thoght. I will. She spotted tall hair and the air reeked of Kai's smell. She jumped the teen.

"Hey! Take it easy! Rape is a crime, not a privlage." Max joked. It's not him. she thought, disappointed. "You're looking at the best blader on the BladeBreakers. You'll have to talk to my associates Kenny, Hillary, Tyson, Rei, and Kai."

The girl twitched as she heard Kai's name and laughed. She pulled him up by the his hair. "Let me explain," she cackled. "You're the hostage, and this is your one way ticket to pain."

-End Chapter-


	3. Screeching Phoenix, Howling Wolf

_Chapter3:_

Kai slid the door open. He was thinking hard when he noticed how quiet it was. By now Tyson would usually be eating 3 whole chocolate cakes. But he just sat there, grim. The color was drained from his face. Kai walked over to his teammates.

He could sense something was wrong. "What happened?" he questioned Hillary. She gulped and responded. "Max. She took Max." Kai shook her but she said no more.

Rei, on the other, picked up where she left off. "She took Max. She thought he was you but she took him as a hostage. She wants you to meet her and she left this note."Rei handed it to him. Kai took it and read vigorously.

_Kai!_

_You will meet me at King's Rock at 6:00 P.M. or else your friend get's it. When you come you can ask him how he likes hanging 400 ft. above the sea! Come alone._

_Paine_

Kai's was boiling. "Who! Who did this! Who!" he spat. Tyson licked his lips. "It was Klara." Kai froze as he heard the words and stuttered, "K-K-Klara?"

Tyson gulped and nodded. Rei put his hand on Kai's shoulder. "Do you know her? What happened between you two?" he ask. Kai shrugged Rei's hand off.

"Nothing. It's just talk." he said sternly. "Kai," Tyson said angrily. "TALK!" Kai growled but gave in. "It was two years ago. Before I met Tyson, before I met any of you. I had just gotten Dranzer from Voltaire." he paused, and continued.

" I was cold, mad, and power-hungry. I was at the World Championships when we clashed. Final match. She really was giving me trouble and then I just, I dunno, lost it.

"I ordered Dranzer to tear up her blade. She tried to fight back with her own bit-beast, but wasn't strong enough. She lost. Her blade was smashed and her bit-beast...dead.

"I ordered Dranzer to do it, and he obeyed without question. I remember. He had Cougara in his talons, 80 ft. above the ground. And then he fell. He just fell and exploded into light. There. That's it. Now you know. Happy?"

They were quiet. "I'm going." Kai said suddenly. Hillary jumped and grabbed his arm. "You can't go. We've already lost Max. We don't need to lose you too." she sobbed.

Kai yanked his arm away and mummbled, "She said come alone. Besides, this is my past, my business. It has nothing to do with you."

He continued walking. Tyson reached for him but Rei grabbed his arm and shook his head. He walked up to Kai and swirved him around. Next thing Kai knew he was on the ground with knuckle marks on his cheek.

Kai touched the sore spot. "That make it any clear for you?" Rei asked as he stood there, breathing hard. "Max was our friend too. We're all in this together, as a team. As the BladeBreakers." he seriously.

Kai smiled and took his hand. "Then what do you say we go and save Max and beat up Klara, as a team?" Kai joked. "Sure." Tyson said. "Oh by the way," Kai said frowning. "I lied." He grabbed Rei's arm and his fist met with his stomach.

Rei cursed, and fell to his knees. Tyson gasped and lunged. Kai dodged the attack and hit Tyson with a Judo Chop to the neck. He walked up to Kenny and took Dizzi.

He slammed the laptop on his skull and watched him collapse. He turned to Hillary and bowed his head. "I'm sorry." he said.

The back of his hand crashed into her face and she spun halfway in the air and fell. Kai shook angrily and muttered, "The note said 'come alone.' " and then he departed for King's Rock.

-

Paine looked at her watch. She was getting impatient. "Told you he wouldn't come. They're not stupid enough to fall for it." Max laughed.

Paine smiled as she saw the Kai coming over the horizon. "True. Unless his dumb blondie pet is in trouble." Paine smirked. Max growled. "So, let's get this match under way." Paine said as she turned to face Kai.

"When I win, you get ot watch me destroy Dranzer. The way you destroyed Cougara." she said. "You mean if you win, Klara." Kai smirked. "It's PAINE!" she hissed. "I'll defeat you, _'Paine'_.and this time... for good!"

Kai bowed his head and gripped Dranzer hard until he noticed Paine was yawning. "Blah, blah, blah. You're just trying to postpone the match. I don't really care. Either way, I get my revenge.

"You could A: Not fight me and let Max fall to his doom. Or B: Fight me and lose your Dranzer forever when you lose. Choose. 5-4-3-2-..." Kai snarled, "Alright! We'll fight."

Paine smirked and pointed to the end of the cliff where there was a beystadium."That's where we fight." Kai walked up to the dish to acknowledge if it was legit. He nodded and the bladers prepared their gear and walked up to the dish. They took a deep breath and blurted "3, 2, 1, Let it RIP!"

Their blades smashed in mid-air flying to the edge of the stadium. "Let's rap this up quick. DRANZER!" Kai cried. The raging phoenix arised from the top, towering above them.

"Good technique, and your bit-beast is not bad either. But mines is better. REVENGE!" Paine snickered. The bounding wolf howled and showed itself as the cold wind nipped at Kai face.

The black and blue blades clashed, creating sparks. eDranzer dived for the wolf and grabbed it with its talons. "You may have a new bit-beast but that doesn't mean you'er any better than before. Looks like this match is going down the same way it did before, literally, if you know what I mean." Kai smirked.

The phoenix took flight with is prey. "Don't be so sure it's over yet..." Paine smirked and pointed up. Revenge opened its mouth wide and bit deep into the phoenix's talons.

Dranzer screeched and dropped the wolf. It twisted and landed on it feet. "What's going on? The hell!" Kai exclaimed. Paine's face was in a set expression of awe.

"It seems that the long gone spirit of Cougara fights along side me this day. The odds are stacked against you." she laughed. Revenge smashed Dranzer into a nearby hill-side.

The phoenix was being overwheelmed. The wolf's spikey black armor sliced at the bit-beast. "ICE COLD!" Kai heard Paine shout. The black blade rammed into Dranzer and knocked him over the edged, but he was still spinning, his enduance far from empty.

"Why don't we have a second round, but in a more comfortable place. Paine was shaking, her eyes were hungry for more action. Kai looked up at Revenge.

Ice cold winds blew from the wolf and circled Kai legs. Ice was forming. With sudden realization of what was happening Kai smashed his fist down on the ice. He heard a crack but it was not the ice.

He looked down at his hand. His knuckles were bruised and leaking blood. With his battered hands, he reached out and grabbed his launcher and beyblade. They released at the signale of " 3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!"

But Kai never heard Dranzer land. He collapsed to the ground as he heard footsteps coming. As he heard the approaching voices of the BladeBreakers...

-End Chapter-


	4. End of a Threat

_Chapter4:_

The BladeBreakers approached Kai only to see him, Dranzer, Revenge, Paine, and the beystadium become encased in solid ice.

Tyson launched Dragoon, but the blade reflected off the surface and landed in front of him. He picked up the blade and growled. Suddenly they became aware of Max, dangling across from them.

They ran over and untied him. "What took you guys so long! I was dangling over a cliff! Why didn't you come sooner!" Tyson looked down and said "We had some trouble with Kai."

Rei walked over to the ice struchture and touched it. It zapped him. "So, what is this thing anyway, Max?" Rei inquired, still staring at the frozen crystal.

"I don't know. They were just talking and then I dunno know... I mean, I was gagged and hanging from a cliff. I was kinda worrying about myself." Max laughed. Tyson sighed and muttered, "It's just like my battle with Tala. The only way out, is to win..."

-

Kai rose from the ground, slowly but steadily. He was cold and his head was throbbing. Suddenly he remembered where he was. He looked up to see Dranzer.

He was battling Revenge alone and losing terribly. The wolf's paw connected with the phoenix' head and smashed him to the ground. I gotta do something. If I don't, I could end up losing Dranzer forever!

"DRANZER, VOLCANO EMISSION!" Kai exclaimed. Dranzer's eyes glowed a deep crimson as he obeyed. He flew high into the air and dived for Revenge.

The wolf looked up and sprang to the side but was caught by Dranzer's beak. The blue blade landed on Paine's black one as both bit-beast exploded into particles and returned to their blades.

Dranzer was still spinning within the stadium walls. Revenge, however, was on the cliff edge, on its side. Paine, furious, ran over and snatched up her blade.

She stomped back to the dish to the crippled Kai. He laughed, "If that's all you got then you'll have a hard time beating me, Klara!" She shrieked and pointed her finger dangerously close to his chest.

"It's Paine you Mouhni nin!" Kai grinned, "So now you wanna speak Rusian?" Paine stalked over to her spot and took her position. "3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!" The blades hit the stadium and resumed their 3-part battle.

Dranzer was already taking a beating. The bit-beast took flight with the wolf dangling from its talons. The wolf bit hard on Dranzer as it did before and pushed him out of the crystal cage.

The ice cracked and Dranzer flew straight into the air. The wolf pounced on Dranzer's head and forced him down to the sea. "No! Dranzer! Dranzer!" Kai screamed.

Kai watched in horror as smoke rose from the sea. No! He gone. Dranzer's really gone. Taken by the sea... It's not true. We can still win this! Kai thought with hope.

The sea surface turned to ice and cracked. Dranzer came bursting through, Revenge still holding on. Revenge let go when he was safely above the ground and charged Dranzer.

The phoenix was pushed back towards the ice case Kai and Paine were in. They jumped out of the way in time to see the cage come crashing down.

Kai's fist was shaking angrily. He was losing. Suddenly Dranzer rose besides him. :Are you alright master: Kai's jaw fell agape. Dranzer was _speaking_ to him.

:I guess so. But, how...: Dranzer shielded a blow from Revenge with his wing. :As long as our bond is strong, we cannot lose.: Kai nodded and turned to Paine.

"You hear that! We're taking you down!" he hollered, smugly. Kai turned to Dranzer and said, "Dranzer let's end this. VOLCANO EXELLENT EMISSION!"

The phoenix charged down the white wolf. "I'm not through yet. Revenge! FROZEN TUDRA!" Paine cried. Revenge met Dranzer's attack head on.

As the two bit beast collided, their blades were engulfed in flames. There was a flash of light and Revenge landed, with a thud, next to the wobbling Dranzer-V.

Kai walked over and picked up his blade and then walked over to the wheeping Paine. He was breathing hard when he said, "You lose. It's over."

But as Kai grinned Paine plunged for something in her jeans. She pulled out a dagger and lunged for Kai. Kai gasped and took the blow in the stomach. He fell to the ground, bleeding but laughed.

"So you got me..." he laughed. "You finally got your revenge. But was it worth it? You're even worse of a monster now than I was then. Even if I die, I looks like you lose."

Blood trickled down Kai's lip and landed on his shirt. He got to his feet and walked towards Paine. "So what now?" he asked. " You're just another psyco murder. Gonna go on a rampage?"

Paine backed away from the approaching Kai. Backing away to the edge of the cliff. "No. No. SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Paine shrieked.

She was thrashing about with a crazed look in her eyes (not that the crazed look had ever left them). "Stay away from me!" Paine turned around and ran, ran for her life.

"Wait! Look out!" Kai called but it was too late. Paine had already fallen off the cliff edge and plunged to the bottom of the ocean. Kai heard her faint scream as she hit the rocky waters.

He bowed his head in respect. Then he turned his head to his approaching teammates. Rei spoke first. "What just happened?" he asked. "Nothing."Kai replied. "Just the end of a threat." Re sighed. "Too, bad. She could've been something."

Tyson looked puzzled. "So what does this mean?" he asked. Kai smiled. Not a smirk, or a sneer, but for the first time, a true, warm smile. "It mean's it's over." Kai said grinning. "It's finally over."

he other joined into thesmiling, till a large crash came to Kai's head. "Don't think we forgot what you did back there, despite the situation." Rei said sternly.

Kai grinned and collapsed to the floor, the effects of Klara's dagger finally sinking it. The grin on Kai's face remained as he fell unconcious, thinking only one thing:

It really _is_ over.

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-That's the end of the final chapter of _Paine Hurts_. It's a tiny fic, I know, but I atleast enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.


End file.
